


Take My Hand - Phan

by BigTimeMoch



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2022 phan, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage, One-Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeMoch/pseuds/BigTimeMoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally time for Dan and Phil to get married and they write down their own votes. Drabble. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand - Phan

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on the song Take My Hand (The Wedding Song). The song is beautiful and the singer of one of my favorite bands sings it and it's just perfect. ENJOY

It was finally time, and hell Dan was nervous. With shaky hands he reached for the little piece of paper in his pocket with his votes. The handwriting was a bit messier than usual but he wrote them down in the middle of the night when inspiration stroke. He cleared his throat and spoke.

“I've always been scared of forever. I mean, forever seems like a long time.” He looked up to see Phil’s reaction. He was smiling. “I'm always scared of doing something to permanent because I'm so indecisive and I tent to change opinions. Half of my life I thought that I wasn’t going to get married because of this, but you're different. With you, I'm not scared of forever. Our relationship is the only thing I want to keep forever. Forever might be a long time, but it won’t feel like such a long time if I'm with you.”

Dan knew he was blushing hard because this was how he felt and he ever felt comfortable to share it with many people. Plus he was being incredibly cheesy and corny but he knew Phil liked this tape of stuff. He glanced again. Phil’s smile was wider now, and a silent tear was going down his face.

“I feel like I'm walking on water since the day that I asked your parents to let go of their youngest child. You see, I was nervous that day. I went to their house and asked them for your hand. I said,” He now glanced at his soon-to-be parents in law. “I said “ _Give me your blessing, please. I promise I’ll give him all that I got. I know it doesn’t look like much, but it sure feels like a lot. Please, let him take my heart and take my hand._ ” And now here we are.”

Now it was Phil’s turn. He didn’t know if he could talk. He felt a knot in his throat and his knees where weak, but one glance at the younger boy made it all go away.

He took folded paper from his chest pocket and glanced at the printed words, swallowing hard, he started.

“I never knew what love was until I felt it in your kiss, that day in the Manchester wheel. You were so insecure at that time but still you had the guts I didn’t to kiss me. Since that day, I knew I was in love with you. You- you came into my life so suddenly. Just in time. I feel like it was planned. I feel like you planned all in some way, because it was perfect. Many people think I saved you, but you also saved me. We saved each other, I think. We helped each other out and gave each other a place where to belong.”

Phil felt proud. He did it without messing up, but it didn’t felt right. He had more to say. He folded to piece of paper and putted it back in his pocket. Dan was smiling and the priest was about to go on with the ceremony but Phil cut in.

“It’s funny, because I never felt like this before. You can make my knees weak, but in a good way. I'm always comfortable with you. I can always be _myself_ with you. It’s funny because my knees may be weak, but my heart is strong. So give me your word and I’ll give you all that I got. I’ll be your lover and your friend, forever. I want you forever. You’re too good to let go, too good to be true and since that day in the Manchester wheel I know that I want to spend my life with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS: this is so not how i imagine their wedding votes


End file.
